Play Chase the Anonymous
by Transcendent
Summary: Trapt somewhere unfamiliar and memory escaping her, she was forced to meet a man she only knew a millennia ago. R&R one shot.


**PLAY CHASE THE ANONYMOUS**  
_by: Transcendent_

**Dedications:** The friends who've never stayed by my side. I suppose this should be more like the 'I-would-never-dedicate-this-to-the-following' type thing instead. Too bad none of them will ever read it. 

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

_Tied to a wheel..._

The short tick of the hand on the clock, the soft tap of his foot; where was she? It was like a dream; surreal and indifferent. What had happened? She couldn't remember but something was off. What was wrong? 

Her breaths came sharply and painfully like small daggers digging deeper into her organ. She didn't dare move because she was nervous. Who was in this room with her? 

Rope tied her hands tightly to a bar above. All she could do was to tell herself to breath. 

_My fingers got to feel..._

Nothing was past her eyelids. Was there anything? Everything was undetermined and frankly, she hated that. She was scared, more frightened than she had been in years. 

That's what told her something was wrong. 

Her fingertips where numb; the small tingle of her awaking nerves and newly pumping blood told her that she must've been hanging for a while. 

"So, where is he?" 

_Bleeding through its arcane smile_

Her eyes opened quickly and widely only to find darkness. She had predicted it. 

Her reply was an inhuman whisper; too chilling to belong to anyone with a heart. "How long have I been here?" 

Lips spread apart; she could hear the small clicks from the corners of his lips. Why was he smiling? 

_I spin on a whim_

"Is he dead?" 

Her head was throbbing in its own secret tempo. She could not recollect what had happened before. **Something was out of place. What was wrong?**

"No one died." 

A lie? Possibly. The truth? Not likely. 

She wanted to cry but she didn't know why, or for that matter how. Maybe she had lost him, this man? Who was he to her...a relative, a friend, a companion, a comrade? 

A lover? 

She let her eyes narrow, and her pearly whites hide behind her roseate lips. 

_I slide to the right_

Her emotions created inner turmoil in ways she disliked. The darkness made her wonder, her numb fingers made her think, and everything implied a question. 

Slide it, slide it; get rid of it. Don't let it take over the mind. No one needs emotions and no one needs thoughts like that. 

Her inner whisper was as trivial and pungent as her outer. 

_I felt you like electric light_

"Predictable, aren't you?" A hiss from an unfamiliar voice, a baritone too deep for its own good. 

She wasn't sure. She couldn't remember. Why? 

"I don't know, why don't you answer it for me?" Why wasn't anything she was saying getting past that whisper? It was too deep and it quivered more than she would've liked. 

It showed she was terrified. It showed she was weak and incompetent. And somehow it made her even more afraid. 

"Do you hear the rain?" In her ear his breath tickled her neck and played with her mind. 

Her head lashed sideways to get away from him. The thing she hated feeling the most was vulnerability. 

The rain, pattering at the windows, suddenly flooded her mind and took control of her thoughts. It was raining outside? She didn't hear it before. Is it hail; why is it so loud? 

Is it a thunder storm? 

Why was it so dark outside? 

Then back again to the beginning...where was she? How'd she get here? 

Why couldn't she remember anything? 

It was as if something was blinding her like the first glimpse of light in a pitch dark room. Blinding momentarily but the eyes adjust. 

Will her mind adjust? 

_For our love  
for our fear_

Instinct, trust it. Something is wrong, find out. 

Her head centered and she closed her eyes; it didn't matter whether they were open or closed. 

Race, race, but somewhere it's got to stop. 

"Having difficulties?" 

Answer him. Lie to him; he can't find out anything. He doesn't know anything. 

"What do you think since you supposedly know me so well?" 

She felt his hand hover over her shoulder; she could feel the heat too well. "That was harsh. I'm hurt." 

"I'm sorry," she spat. Vulnerable was something she would never be. She wouldn't be scared, she had to stay strong. 

For herself...or for that someone she couldn't remember? 

_For our rise against the years and years and years_

"You don't remember, I know you don't." 

Her heart was beating as if it, too, was scared. It pounded loudly in her chest and she wondered if he could hear the thumping. 

"That's nice." Her reply came as fast as the blood pulsing through her veins. 

"Don't be so bitter, _love_." A sneer, a snide remark? Jealously, curiosity, hatred? 

His voice dripped of nothing; it was meaningless and fulfilled no justice to the alto chords of his crude and strident voice. But it provided keys to a door she could not open. 

"Let's not make this as before, let's make this different, Minako." 

No sound came from her. No gasp of surprise and no grunt of disagreement. 

_Deaf, dumb and thirty..._

"You've got no idea how hard this is." Why was he continuing? What was he to her? "I've shouted out your name in my dreams too many times to count. I've passed life without having you and I don't think I can go on." 

A declaration of love? 

**Who is he?**

_Starting to deserve this..._

"No one can take away my love for you, Minako, and they were stupid for trying. I never forgot you and I don't think I ever will. " 

**Why can't she remember?**

"Your laughter fills my mind during the day. The smell of your hair overwhelms my nose in the shower. I see your face in my dreams." 

**Why can't she see his face?**

He paused and for once, she could hear the discrepancy in his voice. "You don't remember, do you?" 

For all she knew he was a psycho, looking to give her a good fuck and then kill her. She wouldn't give in; she was strong. "I thought you said you knew I didn't." 

Escaping from his lips was a sign followed by, "I deserve this." 

_Leaning on my conscience wall..._

"I guess I've got nothing left to say; I'm empty without you." 

An unlikely situation, she figured. She'd lost too many people to believe that. Not ever again would she give in to something so foolish. 

She would never risk anything as precious as herself. If she was gone, then everyone else would be gone. 

They needed her as she needed them. Separated they were nothing. 

Is that what he felt? 

"No, you don't know." She drew her conclusion quixotically. 

His palm fit over the side of her face. His index finger played slightly with her hair, his palm rested half on her cheek and half over her ear, and his thumb rested on her silken lips. 

"You don't remember. So how would **you** know?" Smooth and somehow restrained. He was angered but he didn't want to show it. "You've gone through more men than a slut." 

She wouldn't be fooled and she wouldn't be lenient. The insult was nothing but bullshit. "What, have you been watching me?" 

He gave a laugh to her incoherence. 

"You don't know anything, dear Minako. Nothing...at..._all_." 

_Blood is like wine..._

"And how, may I ask, would you know that?" she commanded. 

How could he make so many assumptions? Maybe he does know her better than she had previously presumed. 

"I've known you for years. Longer than you'll ever figure out...higher than you can count." 

An acid chuckle made her feeling of uneasiness return. Her stomach made flips not even a gymnast could make. 

_Unconscious all the time..._

"You need to wake up to reality, my sweet. Your causticity can't govern your emotions and you need to suppress any sentiments that you may have." 

Why this odd shift from a man nearly begging for an unreturned love? 

"Shut _up_. I don't care about you or your 'imprisoned' emotions!" Her hair fluttered around her face as it nodded in rebel. "I don't know where I am or who the _fuck_ you are, so maybe **you're** the one that needs to get back into reality!" 

For some odd reason her words only hurt her. She couldn't be betraying herself or anyone else by fighting back in the only way she could at the current time and in the current situation. 

Repress it; subdue the emotions until they can be controlled. 

_If I had it all again I'd change it all..._

No reply came. She was alone. 

Minako's eyes fluttered open to a welcomingly bright room. Her own room. Where had she been? 

Moreover, where had she gone? 

"..Kun..zite?" His name tasted like strawberries and she couldn't help but wonder. "Where'd you go?" 

**A.N.:** _This is a ONE SHOT._

There were a lot of shifts in this because I was listening to music and somehow music always affects my moods. I've got absolutely no clue what this was about.......I'm sorry if anything was repeated too many times (he's, she's, hers, his). I didn't feel like introducing the characters until I was fully confident I was using them. 

Please remember this hasn't been edited yet, and may remain that way. If you want to chew me out about it, go ahead. I bet I could use some kind of form of a flame. Have a go because frankly, I couldn't care less. **- Transcendent**, the almost mighty.

Finished: _1:33AM 2/28/04_

(Self-edit)  
Editing phase 1: _1:37AM 2/28/04_  
Editing phase 2: _1:53AM 2/28/04_  
Formatting 1: _2:02AM 2/28/04_  
Formatting 2: _2:11AM 2/28/04_  



End file.
